


Cause Hurtful Words Are All We Exchange

by codarra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek is a silly boy, Ficlet, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codarra/pseuds/codarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' ears burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Hurtful Words Are All We Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a direct response to a [tumblr prompt](http://teenwolftoday.tumblr.com/post/62677185210/needs-a-fic-where-stiles-comes-to-admit-his) that showed up on my dashboard a couple weeks ago. So all credit is due to [teenwolftoday](http://www.teenwolftoday.tumblr.com) for the wonderful prompt that I decided to use as my very first ficlet. 
> 
> Credit to [packdontendwithblood](http://www.packdontendwithblood.tumblr.com) for telling me to upload it here. My plan is to eventually fill it out and write more with it. The prompt inspired something within me, and I want to roll with it when I get the chance. Hopefully that chance will come soon. 
> 
> This was written in about ten minutes, and it has not been beta'd or edited by me at all. It's also my first time with present tense, so I apologise in advance for any really bad verb tense agreement errors; I will get to them eventually. 
> 
> Now on to the ficlet! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [[Prompt: 
> 
> Needs a fic where Stiles comes to admit his feelings for Derek the summer before starting college. Derek tells him that he can’t do long distance relationship and tells Stiles to move on.
> 
> I want Stiles to to get furious, leave town early and finish off his summer partying and having a lot of one night stands to distract himself and move on as Derek had told him. I need both of them to feel the emptiness and pain when they haven’t spoken or seen each other for weeks.
> 
> Finally when first day of College starts, I want Stiles to walk into his first class all tired even though it’s still first day and shit but adrenaline suddenly hits him when he sees Derek sitting there with a book and a pen out.
> 
> I need Stiles to look like a gaping fish who is so confused as to what is happening and for Derek to casually shrug and go “Thought I might need the extra education.”]]

Stiles’ ears burn as the guy slides into him, trying to find that good spot for them both. They burn as the guy’s strong fingers dig into Stiles’ sides, finding moments of purchase as the hands slip down to grip finally at his hips. The guy cries out as his ears burn. 

Stiles’ ears burn, but not in pleasure. They burn as they remember the words that brought Stiles to this place. This city, where he will be attending classes in the fall. This unkempt room as this possibly unnamed dude fucks into him—Stiles vaguely remembers a name, but it’s not important right now. Not as the alcohol surges through him and his ears burn. 

"I can’t do long distance relationships, Stiles. Grow up and move on." 

The words were harsh. Harsher than most words that came out of Derek’s mouth. Derek himself had done a lot of growing, especially after Jennifer and the alpha pack. They all had. They had been forced to. 

It would be easy to say they had come together as a pack, humans and werewolves—and banshees apparently? Stiles sometimes still couldn’t wrap his head around that one. He had known Lydia was something but banshee had never crossed his mind. 

And at times, they were strong. But they weren’t a pack. He didn’t know if they ever would be. That wasn’t important, though. Not right then. Not as the guy finishes and Stiles’ ears burn. 

***** 

It had been a Tuesday. A warm Tuesday morning had found Stiles pulling up the long, winding path where he knew he would find Derek. He had begun tearing down the old house, usually with just his bare hands, though he would use a sledge hammer when he was tired of picking wood out of his fingers. 

Stiles had offered, only once, knowing what the answer would be, to help. But he knew Derek wouldn’t mind the company. Not now anyway. Besides, even a werewolf has to eat, right? 

So Stiles had pulled up with a little basket of food and his fingers had trembled as they ate their sandwiches. 

Stiles had confessed. Derek had pushed. Stiles had left. 

***** 

Stiles thinks this is number two for the night, as he zips up his fly and exits the dirty bathroom. He thinks it’s about time to find someone to go home with or go home himself. Either way and he would be happy. 

Stiles falters when he sees someone in the corner who looks strikingly familiar. He jumps when arms wrap themselves around him in a tight embrace, swaying to the music pulsating through the room. Stiles closes his eyes before he remembers to look again. When he does, the corner is empty. 

He goes home with Jason. He fucks into Jason, trying to find pleasure in his aggression. Jason seems to be enjoying it well enough. But Stiles’ ears burn. 

***** 

Tomorrow is the first day of classes. Stiles had basically chosen at random when told to pick; he knows that it’s just rotations week. You get to try out classes at this college before finally choosing next week. 

Right now, he honestly doesn’t know what he wants to do. He only knows it isn’t law enforcement—and though he knows his dad was initially disappointed, he’s still proud of his son for choosing his own life. 

Is there some degree in magical supernatural beings? Some obscure field he could work in? Maybe he could be a Watcher. Giles was always a role model. 

He laughs as he drinks in that same club. He laughs even when his ears burn. He laughs when he sees someone who could be someone else. 

He’s still laughing as the guy fucks him and then tells him switch places. 

****

Stiles walks into the large auditorium, quickly filling with people, voices clamouring inside his head. 

He rubs his eyes as he looks around for an empty seat. Most seem to be taken aside from the front row. Great, now he gets a crick in his neck on the first day of classes. 

There’s one empty fairly close to the podium, he sees. And then promptly drops his coffee thermos. 

Sitting there is Derek freakin’ Hale, with an open notebook and a pen poised in one hand. With some sort of smug smile on his face that Stiles wouldn’t mind round-housing off it. 

"Could you take a seat, please? Class is about to begin." The teacher’s voice behind him makes him jump. He picks up his thermos and saunters over to the empty desk. 

Derek’s voice breaks into the silence that is his mind. Stiles sees him shrug. “Figured I could do with a little higher education.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is to keep my promise of posting every two weeks. I am unable to get to chapter 5 of _Silence is Loudest_ this week, but plan to write and publish this weekend. Hopefully that will be accomplished. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
